Sorpresa
by PattoG
Summary: Si bien los rumores que escucho no estaban probados el rumor más increíble de todos y el que más temía que fuera verdad quedaba comprobado... "El ángel y el demonio de Deimon están enamorados…"


.

.

.

**Sorpresa**

_Eyeshield 21_

.

.

.

Estaba completamente sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la imagen frente a él sin poder apartar su mirada por más que lo deseaba. Es algo imposible, una alucinación, una pesadilla le gritaba su cerebro pero no podía negar que lo que estaba frente a él era real, tan real como la carpeta que sostenía contra su pecho como un escudo contra el dolor.

Sentía un tremendo peso en el corazón en esos momentos. Era tan doloroso para él darse cuenta de que sus sueños jamás se cumplirían. Jamás lograría ser el dueño del corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Nunca podría tomarla de la mano y caminar juntos por las calles. No podría abrazarla con fuerza mientras le murmuraba un "Te amo" al oído. Sus oídos jamás escucharían su dulce voz diciendo palabras de amor. No podría perderse en esos ojos profundos como el mar e infinitos como el cielo.

Pensó que una vez que entrara en el comité de disciplina y trabajaran juntos ella lo vería como algo más que un compañero. Como algo más que un amigo. Quería que se enamorara de él. Pero cuando estaban en el aula del comité ella pasaba su tiempo concentrada en sus labores y al mismo tiempo escribiendo pagina tras pagina de lo que parecían estrategias para algún deporte.

Algún tiempo después de dio cuenta de esa chica hermosa y dulce era la manager del club más problemático de todos, El club de futbol americano. Peor aun, el chico más temido de todo Deimon era el capitán de ese equipo, al ser aceptado lo primero que le advirtieron fue mantenerse alejado del demonio, estar muy, muy lejos de Hiruma Yoichi. Por lo que fue sorprendente ver como ella parecía tan cómoda con la situación.

No parecía intimidarse en absoluto por ese chico violento y malhablado que mantenía bajo su control a todos en la escuela. Eso la volvía aun más atractiva ante sus ojos, era una chica valiente y decidida.

Justo cuando ella comenzó a hablar con él haciéndolo sentir feliz y esperanzado los rumores comenzaron.

Que habían visto a Anezaki-san curar las heridas de ese despreciable de Hiruma. Que habían visto a Hiruma en la pastelería favorita de Anezaki-san más de una vez comprando bollos de crema. Escucho decir a una chica en un pasillo que había los había visto comiendo juntos en la azotea y un par de chicos de su grupo afirmaban que habían visto a Hiruma salir de la casa de Anezaki-san una vez.

Y pese a lo que pudiera parecer el no es un idiota. Simplemente se había negado a creer que los rumores eran ciertos. Le resultaba ilógico que una mujer hermosa, inteligente, amable, cálida y valiente como ella saliera con ese tirano diabólico de frio corazón.

Pero ahora la verdad estaba frente al él y no podía negar lo que era obvio. Si bien los rumores que escucho no estaban probados el rumor más increíble de todos y el que más temía que fuera verdad quedaba comprobado.

"El ángel y el demonio de Deimon están enamorados…"

Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió las lagrimas empañar su visión. Pero su cerebro aun guardaba la nítida imagen que acababa de ver.

Su querida Anezaki-san estaba sentada sobre ese despreciable demonio besándolo. Podía ver como las manos de Hiruma recorrían la espalda y caderas de Anezaki-san mientras que ella se aferraba con fuerza al chico besándolo con frenesí.

Cerró la puerta del club de futbol americano lo más silencioso que pudo y huyo a casa, después cuando su corazón doliera menos le explicaría al presidente del comité de disciplina por que no cumplió con la orden de avisarle a Anezaki-san sobre la junta de esa tarde.

Dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo como cada lágrima aligeraba el peso de su corazón un poco.

-X-

Hiruma rompió suavemente el beso sin dejar de recorrer lentamente con sus dedos las curvas de la chica y la escucho murmurar un suave "Hiruma-kun" aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados. Sonrió ampliamente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella cuando sus dedos se colaron bajo la tela de su falda.

Pero no quería continuar con su "entrenamiento" en el incomodo sofá de la casa club, una vez había sido suficiente. Sus músculos terminaron doloridos por dormir en una mala postura, el sexo había sido estupendo pero era mucho mejor en una cama. De preferencia la cama de su departamento.

En el momento en que sintió como ella se estremecía se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperada por que hiciera algo más con sus manos.

"Vámonos maldito ángel pervertido"

Mamori se sonrojo mientras recordaba la última vez que Hiruma la había llamado así y deseo poder llegar rápido al departamento del rubio. Definitivamente necesitaba besarlo de nuevo. Desde su primer beso algo dentro de ella había cambiado, no pasaba un segundo sin pensar en la maravillosa sensación que le provocaban sus besos y el contacto de su piel, si, ella era un ángel pervertido pero era totalmente por culpa de ese demonio que la había seducido.

"Es tu culpa Hiruma-kun"

La respuesta del Mamori lo sorprendió un poco y con una sonrisa pícara la tomo por la cintura y la beso de nuevo murmurando entre besos

"Ya lo sé"

Tal vez algunos dolores musculares al día siguiente no serian tan jodidamente malos pensó Hiruma al sentir como las manos de su novia recorrían su espalda bajo la tela de su camiseta negra.

.

.

.

_Hoy estaba usando la pc de mi hermano y entre los documentos que deje olvidados aquí descubrí este pequeño shot que escribí el año pasado, decidí subirlo como regalo de san Valentín para ustedes porque estoy de excelente humor hoy, fue San Valentín por lo que comí dulces, pastel y demás cosas sin culpa y como remedio contra la tristeza me fui de compras a EU (Vivo en frontera xD). _

_¿Ahora les gusta el obsequio?_


End file.
